Ghostly Hunt
by RaeSoul
Summary: Sequel to D Phantom of Jump City. The Titans are have trouble trying to solve some mysterious robberies in Jump City, but managed to find traces of Ecto-plasm on the crime scene, who are they going to call for help? Their old friend, Danny Phantom.


**Alright, you jerks were lucky I found a good plotline to make a squeal to D Phantom of Jump City.**

**Note: It's going to be fairly short. Maybe ten chapters at the MOST.**

**Pairings: Danny X Sam, slight Cyborg X Valarie.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Jump City 

_Static~_ "Robin, come in Robin. This is Cyborg, over." called a deep voice from a yellow and black device strapped to a teen's waist. The said teen was running though a thunderstorm, his normally dark and spiky hair was plastered to his face as he ran as he chased down a suspicious person he had seen as a crime scene that they had been investigating at for a while. All he could see of the person was a long black cloak that was tattered at the bottom with a solid black dog with a silver streak with a greenish hue, down it's back, that ran by the persons side, loyally.

As soon as Robin followed the figure out a corner, he was the only one of the street, no one else was in sight. He has lost the person.

The teens masked eyes narrowed as he reached down to pick up the communicator and flipped it open, looking into the screen without breaking his pace, seeing the half mech Titan's face staring back at him with a serious expression.

"Any news yet on the mysterious robberies?" Robin asked through clenched teeth, his temper rising because they have been unable to capture these robbers that seem to know what they are doing and do it very well.

The African American shook his head. "Nothing yet, but Raven did find some traces of ecto-plasm at the crime scene."

That caused Robin to skid to a halt, his rain soaked hair whipping around at his sudden stop as the masked eyes stared at Cyborg with wide eyes. "Ecto-plasm? Then it would be -"

"A ghost." Cyborg said with a nodded. "We have tried tracking the DNA from the sample, but we are unable to locate anything significant enough to make a big case out of it." he told the boy wonder, his non metallic eye narrowing slightly. "I don't think we can solve this case on our own Rob. I think we need to call in the expert." he said, the corning of his mouth twitching up in a smile as he let Robin figure out what he was insinuating.

It took a second, but when he finally got it, he grinned and shook his head, flinging water everywhere only for them to be quickly replaced as more water came down on top of him. He looked back at his friend with nodded his head sharply with a warm smile on his face.

"Danny Phantom."

* * *

Amity Park

"Danny! Wake up! we're going to be late for our last day of school!"

The said boy rolled over on his bed, pulling the covers over his head and mumbled something incoherent at the voice that was yelling at him to get out of his nice, warm, comfy bed and out into the cool air that he REALLY didn't want to bother with today. All he wanted was sleep.

"I'm warning you." the voice said again, seeming more cold than any piece of ice he could ever hope to create.

Danny still ignored the voice, refusing to move from his warm place on the bed, under the cozy covers, intending to sleep the whole day away

"Alright, you asked for it Ghost Boy."

Next thing Danny knows is that about a gallon of ice cold water with several chunks of ice cubes in it was being dumped onto his face, through the covers, soaking them and him.

"AHHH!" Danny sat up quickly, his body shivering at the sudden onslaught of cold from the water, his messy black hair stick to his face as his sky blue eyes roaming over the room, the long scar standing out proudly on his face as his eyes quickly meeting a pair of bright purple ones that were starting at him with smug amusement.

"Well, that worked." the girl commented, her lips curling up even more.

"Sam!" Danny whined, shaking his head and flung the chilly water everywhere, a few stray drops landing on Sam who quickly yelped and jumped away and out of range. Sudden Danny let an evil grin of his own twist his lips as an idea suddenly formed into mind. "Ohh, you are so going to get a heavy dose of pay-back for that." he crackled before phasing though he bed and through the floor, out of sight.

Sam froze where she was, glancing around the room nervously, knowing or a fact that things never turned out good when Danny wanted pay-back. "Danny." she cooed softly, trying to see if she could possibly weasel her way out of this one. "Maybe we could talk about this?" she chuckled nervously.

"Nope." was all the warning she got before a pair of cool arms grabbed her from behind, causing her to squeal out with alarm and laughter as she was suddenly phased through the floor, a wall and out of the house. Sam blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden morning sunlight before she realized where they were.

In the back yard, which meant Danny had a very devious idea planned out. "Danny! No! Don't you-!" she cut off with a scream as she was sudden dropped. She fell for about ten feet before water erupted around her. She kept her mouth shut and twisted her body up so she could swim back up towards the surface of the water. Once her head broke through, the first thing she heard was a deep laughter coming from above. She whipped her head up to see Danny, in his ghost form, flying over the pool, his arms wrapped around his stomach as if to hold himself together.

"Oh, think that's funny, do yeah?" Sam growled at him, quickly making her way to the edge of the pool, never once taking her eyes off her boyfriend.

Danny cracked open and eye through his laughter to look at her before crossing his arms over his chest, his cloak fluttering in the wind as he continued to chuckle at her. "Oh yeah," he replied. "definitely funny."

Sam snorted, giving her half ghost boyfriend another look over. His pure white hair was still a mess from just getting out of bed, and his green eyes were alight with laughter and amusement, and his ghostly outfit contrasted perfectly with his colors. His black and white cloak was fluttering around his in the breeze, the hood resting around his shoulders, not finding any need to pull it up right now. The green stone that rested on his belt and on his collarbone that held his cloak together glittered in the sunlight.

"Cannon ball!" yelled a high pitched feminine voice just in time for a black and white blur to fall out of the sky and into the pool, causing a massive tidal wave to wash over Sam, knocking closer to the edge of the pool with a gasp and a giggle.

Sam looked over to see Danielle poking her head out of the water, spitting out a fountain of water from her mouth. "What? Didn't expect me to miss out on the party did you?" The young girl commented with a wide grin.

Sam chuckled and gave Dani a wink and a pointed glance up at the laughing older halfa. Dani grinned in understanding before nodding and winking back. Sam reaching over the edge and grabbed the Fenton Fishing line that was only a few feet away and whipped it up without warning. The glowing blue line wrapped around Danny's leg, allowing her to give a sharp yank and pull him out of the sky.

"Ahh!" Danny cried out as he was suddenly pulled down sharply, right down into the water as well. He poked his head out of the water and shot his girlfriend a playful glare." Oh, this is war." he told her, just before turning both invisible and intangible.

Sam and Dani gasped with laughter and quickly scrabbled to try and get out of the pool before Danny got them. But just as soon as Sam felt a hand grab her ankle, no doubt intending to pull her back in, there was a loud beeping noise coming from behind her. She paused then turned around to look at the now appearing Danny, confused.

Danny blinked before reaching down to his belt and unclasping a familiar yellow and black device on his waist, thanking Clockwork that all of his gear was waterproof. He looked at it confused before exchanging a glance with Sam. "It's the Titans." he told her, seeming mildly shocked.

Dani jumped up onto his back, peering over his shoulder to look at the device. "Well, answer it then!" she said with a grin, excited to see some long lost friends.

Danny smiled and flipped open the device and pressed the answer button. Soon enough, Robin's face filled the screen. "Yo Danny, what's up? Wow man, what happened to you? It raining there to? Looks pretty sunny to me…" Robin said taking in Danny's soaked face and the bright blue, sunny sky behind him.

"Hey Robin!" Dani cried, waving excitedly from her perch on Danny's shoulder.

Robin waved back with a smile. "Sup' Dani?"

Danny chuckled and shook his head for the second time today, flinging water everywhere. "Hey Robin, long time no see. And no, it's not raining. Sam and I just got into a bit of a…umm… water fight." he told the Titan with a sheepish blush and smile.

Robin chuckled. "Ahh. That explains it."

Danny grinned. "So what can I do for you?"

Robin face quickly became serious as he told Danny what had been going on around Jump City. "There have been these strange robberies going on and the only evidence we can find at the crime scene is some small samples of ecto-plasm. We can't seem to get very much information off of it, so we were hoping if you could help us out. I have cought a glimps of the suspects, but I haven't been able to see their faces. Only a black dog and a dark cloaked figure.

Sam wadded over to Danny's side and looked at the screen at Robin. "You have no video evidence either?" she asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. Whoever, or whatever it is, if very good at what they do." he growled out bitterly. "I almost caught them but…then they vanished."

Danny placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully as he thought of what he could do. "Well…today is out last day of school so…maybe we could just skip today and go over to Jump and help them." he suggested, looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and nodded slowly. "Maybe we could see if Valarie want's to come? She has been getting better at hunting ghost- well besides you, Danny- and seeing as how she figure out your secret a while back, you guys have been on pretty good terms." she said, confusing Robin.

"Who's Valarie?" he asked.

Danny grinned. "And old hunter of mine that had soon figured out I'm not the bad guy." he told him. "She's a good friend when it comes to hunting ghost…just be sure she's not hunting you." he added as an after thought

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Sweet. I'm sure we will need all the back up we can get. See you at the Tower soon." and with that the screen switched off.

Dani grinned excitedly as she flew off of Danny's back and into the air, fist pumping it. "All right! I'll go get Val! Be right back!" then she turned around and zoomed off as a black and white blur of energy.

Danny watched where his little cousin as vanished off with a slowly blink before chuckling and turning to Sam with smile. "Guess these means we need to get out and go get dried off and dress, huh?" he said sheepishly, rubbing that back of his neck.

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile. "No dip, Sherlock." she then turned and made her way back to the edge of the pool to climb out, but gasped in surprise when Danny's arms wrapped around and her floated the both of them out of the water.

"I think I have the 'drying off' part under control…as for the getting dress…that's your problem." he told her with a chuckled, causing Sam to blush as he turned them both intangible to get the water off of them, letting the liquid drop back into the pool.

"Whatever, dipstick." she teased.

Danny raised and eyebrow at her with a smirk. "Ah, resorting to name calling are we, Sammy-kins?" he asked, earning a punch on his chest that didn't bother him a bit. "And seriously, 'dipstick'? Stealing Ember's nickname for me, are ya?" he teased back.

Sam huffed and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Well you do have to admit, it does fit." she commented back.

Danny faked a hurt look and gave her the puppy dog eyes, the scar on his face not helping it in any way, but it still managed to make an affect on Sam's wall and had it come crumbling down.

"Oh alright! Fine! I'm sorry! There, better now?" she grumbled at how easily she succumbed to Danny's looks.

Danny grinned widely and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Loads. Now let's get dressed before Valarie shows up." he told her, setting her back down on the ground, changing back into Fenton at the same time.

Sam blushed widely as what Danny was wearing. All he was in was his boxers and a simple T-shirt that he had used to sleep in.

Danny realized and blushed as well. "Uh, opps." he said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Maybe I should have stayed in ghost form till I got to my room." then he quickly turning invisible.

Sam rolled her eyes with her cheeks still pink as she walked inside and got dressed.

Right after everyone was dressed, they all walked down stairs into the living room to see Dani and Valarie already in there waiting on the couch.

"'bout time you guys finished getting dressed." Valarie said with a chuckle as she stood up. "I was beginning to think there was something else going on."

Dani looked confused while Danny and Sam blushed furiously at Valarie's insinuation while trying to make claims that nothing was going on, both of them talking rapidly at the same time. Valarie simply grinned. "It's fine, I was just teasing you two. Relax."

Danny and Sam's shoulders sagged with relief and let out a long sigh. They really didn't need any type of rumor like that going about.

"So what's this I hear about you guys possibly needing my help? Dani here was talking too fast for me to understand but I did hear something about…Jump City was it?" Valarie asked.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, remember when I went missing about a year ago?" When Valarie nodded, Danny continued. "Well what had happened was I had been running for my after-life due to being the blame for the murders of everyone around the Nasty Burger. After flying for about a year, I came up to Jump City and meet a group of teen heroes- much like ourselves- called the Teen Titans."

Valarie's eyes widened. "I've heard about them! So you've meet them before?" she asked curiously.

Danny nodded again. "Yes. I became friends with them and after I managed to bring Sam back to out timeline- saving her from being killed in the explosion, we came back to Amity Park. But not before they gave me a Titan's communicator so we could keep in touch if anything were to happen."

Valarie nodded again slowly, so far keeping up with their story. "Alright…but what did you need me for right now?"

Danny quickly got right to the point. "A few minutes ago, the Titans gave us a call saying that there have been some 'robberies' in their City with traces of ecto-plasm at the at crime scene. They don't know nearly at much about ghost as we do, so they called me for help. We thought that maybe you would be interested in helping us now that we are on the same side." Danny told her with a calm smile.

Valarie's eyes stared at all three of them, wide with shock and disbelief. "You're joking. Please tell me you're pulling my leg." she said to them, her eyes flitting to each of theirs.

Danny, Sam, and Dani all exchange looks before looking back at Valarie and shaking their head. "No."

Sudden all three of them were tackled in a massive bear hug from the petite girl.

"Oh, thank you so much guys! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She chanted with a huge ecstatic grin on her face. "I've always wanted to meet the Titans!"

"Val…can't… breath!" Danny gasped out.

Dani finished. "Need…air…to…live!"

Sam was practically twitching at the 'human contact' as she liked to call it.

Valarie quickly let all three of them with a blush. "Sorry." she apologized. "I just overreacted."

Dani gasped for air, bracing herself on her knee's "Remind me…never to…get into…an arm-wrestle…with you." she panted out with a weak but cheesy grin up at the African American ghost hunting girl.

Val smiled and ruffled the small clone's hair. "I don't know if that was a compliment or what, so I'll keep my thoughts to myself." she teased before looking back at Danny and Sam whom were popping their abused joints. "So when are we going to head out?"

Danny smiled at her, popping his back with a loud crack. "Once we have everything we need. We might be there for a while so I want to bring some extra clothes." he told her.

Valarie nodded. "Cool. I don't think I will be needed anything. My suit seems to provide things for me." she told them.

The group nodded in understanding before Danny broke into a smile. "Alright, then I guess everyone is ready?" when everyone nodded and grinned with eagerness to meet with the Titans, Danny held out his arms. "Sweet. Everyone grab on." Once everyone had a hold of Danny sleeves he grinned widely. "Alright. Next stop. Titan's Tower."

Then they vanished in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

**There is chapter one. I was going to make this into a really long one shot story…but…that would have been REALLY long so I decided not to and chose to make it a Multi-chapter story.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


End file.
